


if my heart was a house

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you'd be home. post-37.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if my heart was a house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belius/gifts), [sunwukong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwukong/gifts).



The window is open and Shun knows for fact that he didn't leave it like that. When he left for Akaba's that morning it was freezing; he slammed the window shut, set the temperature to something decent, and unplugged the fan for good measure.

Six hours later, it's colder than it was before, the window is wide open, and there's someone in his bed.

Shun readies his disk and inches close.

The apartment Akaba gave him is on the third floor of a complex adjacent to LDS tower. It's under LDS jurisdiction, too, so yeah, he's been sleeping in enemy territory, but then Maiami City entire is enemy territory by virtue of not being home. He's just as unsafe here as he is on the street, except that here there's a bathroom with a shower and an air conditioner that seems intent on giving him hypothermia, and now an intruder.

An intruder that's sleeping, it seems. Or else very good at pretending to be. Shun knows how to check for an ambush; he's sure there's only one person here, covered in goose-down, breathing rhythmic, and Shun's ready to take him down.

He pulls off the covers in one swift movement.

The intruder he finds is curled up to himself, a pillow held in his arms and his legs pulled in close. Small and sleeping, wrapped in his black-and-red cape, his purple bangs fall over his face, and his lips—so often pressed into a frown—part like they're surprised at how comfortable a body can be. But it's a warm kind of surprise.

"...Yuuto?"

There's no response from his friend except a shiver with the wind. Shun reaches over and shuts the window; Yuuto must've climbed through, and he doesn't know _how_ Yuuto figured out which room is his, but him finding a way in isn't at all surprising, third, fifth, or seventh floor.

"Yuuto," Shun tries a second time, and gently shakes his shoulder. There's incomprehensible murmuring before a sleepy hand pushes his face back.

Well, okay then. 

Shun lets him be, drawing the blanket back over him (Yuuto seems pleased). Then he yawns, not through a contagion but because he didn't sleep much last night (it's hard, in so eerily organized and clean an apartment). Glances one more time at Yuuto before pulling the curtains and slinking on the sofa for a nap.

When he wakes up, the blanket is draped over him and Yuuto is gone.

* * *

"I was sleepy," Yuuto says on call that night, the same way he would explain the effect of a staple. "And your bed is comfy."

Shun doesn't agree; he finds it harder to sleep on the soft mattress than he did in the cramped, dirty spaces he and Yuuto shared with the rest of the Resistance, where he could hear Ruri's breathing a cloth wall away or see a silhouette sitting up for first watch. It was never safe or clean or entirely happy, but it was home, and rest came and went like a light switch. Here he lies still and listens to the hum of a refrigerator and thinks about how it sounded when his sister last called his name.

He doesn't say that, though. Instead it's, "You could wake me up before you leave next time."

Yuuto makes some noncommittal noise on the other end and shuffles around a bit, like his cape is handling the call and not him. He's still doing whatever it is that he does at night in Maiami, scouting for information or something else that Shun didn't bother with because finding Akaba Reiji seemed like the faster option.

Different methods running at the same time just means a better chance of good results. Shun doesn't mind getting his hands dirty, but he liked it when they were sort of running on the same schedule, at least.

"Where were you sleeping before, anyway?"

There's a crash and a car alarm on the other end. Yuuto curses (the words sound strange in his voice, like a second language) and says he'll call later.

Shun makes sure the window's unlocked.

* * *

He realizes that Yuuto is using his shower when he runs out of soap. The puddle of bathwater on the tiled floor and the would-be second-year collapsed on his bed with a towel are also pretty good indicators, but it's definitely the soap that drives it home, because Yuuto always stole the last of everything in Heartland, too, a little thief dressed in his archetype's rogue uniform.

Shun didn't try to wake him after the first afternoon; demanded an extra blanket from Nakajima instead, because it's freezing in this city and in his stupid apartment no matter how much he messes with the thermostat—mostly because Shun always leaves the window slightly ajar, but Akaba and Nakajima don't need to hear that. The blanket arrives fancier than the first, some expensive thing that the Resistance would have pawned before used, and Shun set it on the bed, collecting the older one for the sofa.

Yuuto switched them.

"I like this one better," he said, tossing the new one unceremoniously at Shun's head (Shun caught it with an _oof_ ). "And you should have the new one."

Then he pulled off his cape and his tie and climbed into bed, yawning. Shun threw him the old blanket. Yuuto pulled it right over his head before conking out, grinning wickedly at its company as though it were an old friend. 

* * *

Shun slams the door and punches the wall.

His bed is empty. The tiles are pristine. The soap is untouched. The window is shut and the temperature is pleasant.

He lies on the sofa, back to the window. He prefers it to the comfort, anyway.


End file.
